


Sight to Behold

by NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [14]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Drabble, Gen, Hero Worship, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: Cloud Strife hated doing errands, but he knew why he had to: he was the smallest on the squad; and the said errand involved talking to General Sephiroth.





	Sight to Behold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Condemned_Snek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Condemned_Snek/gifts).



> I wrote this little drabble for [condemned-snek](https://condemned-snek.tumblr.com), who is a fan of Sephiroth's seiyuu Toshiyuki Morikawa. Happy birthday, Snek. <3
> 
> 68\. "You didn't have to ask."

Cloud Strife hated doing errands, but he knew why he had to: he was the smallest on the squad; and the said errand involved talking to General Sephiroth. There was no way Could could turn down a chance to see his hero in person, however brief the chance would last. Not wanting to waste the general’s precious time, Cloud took the stairs instead of the elevator.

Eyeing the nameplate on the door, Cloud knocked twice. “Excuse me, sir.” Then, Cloud made a mistake he would never forget: opening the door without waiting for a response.

Sephiroth was sitting on a large chair behind the massive wooden desk in the office, as Cloud had expected. What the young man hadn’t seen coming was the spectacles adorning Sephiroth’s face.

“P-Pardon me, sir,” Cloud stammered. “I-I didn’t mean to intrude.”

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at him. “If you’re seeking to speak to me,” the general uttered, “permission granted.”

Unable to keep his eyes off the unfamiliar glasses, Cloud was at a loss for a moment. He then felt his cheeks burning up, as he remembered what he had come for. “Thank you, sir.” Taking a deep breath, Cloud said, “I am here to pick up the documents Sergeant Morikawa has requested.”

“Of course,” Sephiroth nodded. “I’ve just finished preparing them.” Long fingers reached out for one of the folders on the desk, which Sephiroth passed to Cloud. “Take this.”

Cloud grabbed the folder with his shaky hands. “Thank you, sir,” he managed to breathed the words out. “And… I apologise for the intrusion.”

The general shook his head. “It’s not like I didn’t know someone was coming to get the papers.” The eyes behind the lenses glowed, showing the green of Mako. “You had a reason to be here. You knocked. You didn’t have to ask.”

“Sir…”

Sephiroth took off the glasses and asked, “What’s your name?”

“Cloud Strife, sir.”

“Strife.”

_Holy shit, Sephiroth said **my name**._

“Don’t worry about what happened. Dismissed.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
